Amores e Confusões
by taci-chan
Summary: Um Rony mais enrolado que o normal, um Malfoy mais estranho que o normal, um admirador secreto, ou seriam dois?.Uma ajuda que pode mais atrapalhar que ajudar. E uma Hermione para lá de confusa Enfim a receita certa para o desastre ou para muitas risadas?


O sinal que indicava o fim da aula acabara de soar e sendo a ultima aula do dia seria perfeitamente justa a pressa dos alunos em sair da sala, mais a maioria estava muito ocupada vendo uma colega jogar os matérias sem muito cuidado dentro da mochila, não que eles fizessem o mesmo normalmente, mas aquela era Hermione Granger a aluna mais aplicada de Hogwarts deste seu primeiro ano, aluna que normalmente ficava ao final da primeira aula para questionar o professor sobre algo que lera durante as férias, alunos mais atentos notariam que seu comportamento aquele dia todo fora bastante anormal.

Draco olhava ela sair da sala com pressa perguntando-se a razão para o comportamento dela era que o Weasley não voltara com os outros alunos no sábado, ao contrario de muitos dos colegas não acreditava nos boatos sobre ele ter sido morto durante as férias e duvidava que aquela mãe dele permitisse que ele fosse enviado para um treinamento de combate, ou que Dumbledore o mandaria sem o Potter, e mesmo estando tão curioso quanto os outros sobre o paradeiro dele não estava interassado sobre quanto voltaria, sua atenção esta em outra coisa ou melhor outra pessoa.

Passara todo o período de férias pensando em um jeito de chamar a atenção dela.Fora uma surpresa descobrir que o que sentia por ela não era desprezo e sim outro sentimento e apesar do tudo que seus pais lhe haviam ensinado depois de cinco anos apenas observando ela não podia continuar se recusando a admitir que eles estavam errados, não lembrava quando começara a se apaixonara por ela, mas podia dizer com exatidão como começara a perceber.

_flasback _

Estava sentado no salão comunal tentando digerir o fato de que seu pai fora derrotado por um grupo de garotos da sua idade, quanto Parkinson chegara com a noticia de quedo grupo envolvido na invasão do ministério apenas Potter e Lovegood não fora encaminhado a enfermaria da escola.

_--E parece que a que ficou pior foi aquela sangue-ruim, da Grange, foi atingida por um feitiço poderoso e terá que ficar na enfermaria ate o final das aulas Parkinson dizia enquanto gargalhava._

_--O Weasley também não esta nada bem mas pelo que ouvi ele se machucou sozinho o perfeito rei banana falou Montague bem feito para ele quero ver ficar se exibindo pela escola agora. _

_--Tem certeza de que o Potter não esta nem um pouco machucado? perguntou Blasio._

_-- Não, esse mal passou pela a enfermaria,mas realmente é uma pena que a Granger não morreu, seria um sangue-ruim a menos no mundo._

_flasback_

Foi naquele momento que percebera que se importava com ela, ao imaginar como seria assistir a uma aula sem ela levantar constantemente o braço ou respondendo todas as perguntas se metendo em tudo com seu jeito mandão, no trem para casa tentara se aproximar dela, mas como sempre ela estava com Potter e o Wesley e ele acabaram falando besteira se, perguntou o que ela diria se soubesse que ele a vira durante as férias, que por ela fora explorar o mundo trouxa.Mais valera a pena, afinal a vira andando com a mãe naquele shopping trouxa, tão linda com uma mini sai jeans que deixava amostra suas belas pernas nunca imaginara vê-la usando algo como aquela roupa tão descontraída, diferente do jeito serio que ela assumia na escola, a monitora cumpridora de todas as regras.

Fora isso que lhe dera esperança de conquistá-la, tinha certeza de que não fora mero acaso que o levara aquele lugar na mesma hora que ela e fora o que vira que o ajudara a criar o plano que poria em ação ainda naquela noite, mal podia esperar para saber como ela reagiria.

**N/A: Queria criar um clima de mistério.. Onde será que esta Rony?** **Qual será o plano do Draco para conquistar a hermione? Será Que consegui?**

**Agradeço deste já a quem tiver paciência para ler as minhas tentativas de escrever uma comedia romântica com meus personagens favoritos.**


End file.
